


【新快】我去嫖MB了！

by miaooo



Series: 夜店是个好地方 [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Money Boy!Kuroba Kaito
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 如题自带雷点，雷请不要点开。单篇未完先坑着。道具使用有。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 年上龄差有（10+）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初遇。嫖娼，没写完（

新一决定把那小孩带进酒吧二楼的单间。他原本眼看着一个中年胖男人把男孩按在黑皮套的沙发上干，要不是小孩无意间侧过来的脸让他注意到他其实长得十分耐看，他或许不会对他产生多少兴趣。不过是一个还不到年龄就急着跑出来卖的MB。

也不知道是什么事让现在的小孩这么缺钱。明面上做着一份光彩职业的社会人士在内心里默默评价道。他本来应该拿出警官证就地把这家店的店主逮捕了，迫使未成年人卖淫可是重罪，但他如果果真会这么做的话就不会到这里来了。

他没有搅扰那位大叔，而是等他的小朋友有力气从沙发上爬起来，把屁股里的保险套抠出来扔掉、简单打理一下子，甚至把漆面的皮裤提起来穿好，才允许自己靠近了那个有些昏暗的角落。

快斗抬头看向迎接而来的下一位客人。自从几分钟前上一位客人离开开始，他就不再掩饰看向他这边的目光了。快斗稍微有些窘意，到这个点他其实应该下班了，但有些客人是不能不接的。比如他身前的这一位。实际上已经熟于声色场、并很有眼力劲的快斗直接地下了结论。他身上虽然没有发着光——，但这样一个人会置身于这样的场合，他的衣着过于精致了，眼神也有些危险。他有问题。

新一看着那只小小的猎物一下子变得警惕的全过程，非常满意地笑起来。他没有上手去摸他，却已经让气场霸占他全身。“不给买断是么？”面容清俊的青年开口道，“包夜要多少钱？”

快斗忽视了前一个问题，报了一个数字。他很想走，但知道自己别无选择。那人甚至一眼就看出来他是学生了，却连点犹豫的意思都没有。

新一直接拉上他的手腕转身就走。用确保他能听见的声音说：“别在意。我很喜欢你，我给你五倍的数。至于你和你的老板要怎么处理，那是你的事。”

看吧，他就没可能说不。

楼上的房间进深很短，但门边还是设了一间洗漱间。门里一张不太宽的双人床挤在角落里，开门只消一眼就能看到底。较为年长的青年人令他先进屋之后反锁了房门，尽管这里的房间无论门还是墙壁，在快斗看来都薄得跟纸糊的似的。

他不会理会左邻右舍传出些什么响动，反正到这里的人都是一样。率先跨进了洗手间。他知道他本晚的金主不会乐意在他身上看到别人留下的东西的。

等他出来时那人正坐在床上，手里把玩着一个打火机，尽管他没在抽烟。这让他稍微舒服了一些。他无法喜欢烟味。快斗进去没几分钟，他动作一向很快。他试图表现出主动，爬上床去。被要求脱掉裤子，并就此照做了。他的上衣也一样很紧身，一样是黑色的，紧贴着皮肤。由于是自己的衣服，合身且保存相对良好。新一看在眼里，只觉得挑不出一点讨厌的地方。

他让男孩跪趴在床上，屁股撅起来对着他。

他屁股很翘，显示出的弧度美好而吸引人。嫩红的穴口事先经他准备过——甚至被别的人开括过——，在这即使点亮所有电灯、光线也仍然显得十分吝啬的空间里，还隐约能看见些水色。虽然并未反着光，视觉上投射到新一心里的感觉反倒没了那种刻意的迎合，而有些驯顺。

难道他会是这样的人吗，新一暗忖。他不是很信，却有些想放任自己这样去假想他。

他还是没碰，倒有些感兴趣男孩胯下垂软的阴茎。

跟他后面一样是粉红色的。看起来甚至都没有使用过。

待会儿要怎么用他呢，新一在心里盘算一番，让他让出床头，自己坐过去让人给自己口交。

他不喜欢让人伺候着解裤链的把戏，自己松开了裤头。男孩看得隐约有点松了口气，可能也会讨厌这个。

却着实是在看到他从裤子里掏出来的东西的时候愣了一愣。

“有点大。”成年人笑道，“试着用嘴做一下吧。”

他劝说人的这个语气真该用来当老师，快斗想道，但他显然地又并不会是一名教师。在那样的单纯环境下工作的人不会有他那样的眼神。

快斗一边思索一边顺着男人的意思，把硕大的阴茎纳入进口腔。人们都喜欢乖巧的男孩子，记着这一点总是没错的。

那段肉的确是不小，快斗尽可能地把颌关节往下放，带着腥味的性器依然把他嘴里塞得满满的。就在他跑神想着这是今天吃过的第几根——但显然是没有戴套的第一个，男人把手掌放在了他颈后。

他摩挲着快斗脖子后面极其柔软的一小块皮肤，小动物立刻流露出像想要缩起来的反射。但这终究也只是让他表情有些古怪，在含着那么大、充塞住口腔的东西的时候他能做出的神态确实不能再多了。新一扶住他的后脑，挑了角度往里顶。按说即使是这个年龄的孩子，喉咙应该也足以深入得进他的东西才对。年轻的警官漫不经心地想道。

他试了几下插进去了。感受到呕吐反射作用在龟头和柱身。然而很舒服，因为男孩一点像要咬下去的动作都没有，他柔软的舌头还绕着他搅动。或许他全都没有刻意为之，但新一对此感到满意就是好的。

他还没有进到底，不知道男孩对此作何感想，指的是新一把他压趴在自己胯间、在他喉咙里来回抽动的事情。

他有意发出舒服的叹息声，让男孩感受到他的心情。其实对于这样的猎物，多少还是有些稚嫩而容易玩弄。新一不想做得太过，但当承受了他欢爱的东西摆在他面前，就很难使他有那个心思去做自我控制了。

他没有忍多久，释放在男孩喉咙深处。激射的精液自然会让他呛住，新一熟练地掐住了他的下巴。

他缩短了退出来的过程，让男孩对着自己腿间从口里沥出些精液。他无甚在意但紧紧注视着那张脸。没有承受欺凌之后可能会有的委屈的表情，而总是没什么表情。他发现男孩打从一开始就只有防备和警惕、从没有过特意的挑逗的神色，但新一却觉得他像散发着幽光一样不自觉地在吸引他。

甚至他微红的眼眶和有些被磨红了的嘴唇都失去了可怜的意味。新一冷声道：“衣服脱了。屁股翘起来。”

男孩背转身去解上衣的时候还有些咳嗽，他完全一言不发地行动让新一有些好笑，自己应该没有把他喉咙弄疼？不觉得这样沉闷无趣吗。

男孩仍然是非常顺从地趴下去，好像一切只要以他方便行事就好了。新一有的是耐心对付他，他买了他一整晚呢。他把甚至都没有软下去太多的男根塞进少年的屁股，还是很粗，他能肯定对方感觉到不适了，男孩把膝盖分得很开，腰也尽量放低，但这一次的承受不能再取悦他了。新一抓着少年的细腰来回操干，用这个比较粗暴的方法迫使他放松。少年显然地早就适应甚至说习惯了下身被进出的感觉，他甚至知道怎么三分真七分假地叫床。但在新一听来那一把嗓音还是假得好笑，明明声音很好却非得要这样，他轻笑了一下没有制止。

他做到一半退出来，去拿床头摆着的一瓶润滑剂。

少年喘着气歇息，没有对他中途停止做出任何表示，却下意识攀了一下自己的肩。新一看向他的脸上依然带着那种有些犀利的笑容，被屋内的光线照得晦暗不明。

快斗让他扒着穴口倒了好多水进来，没出声提醒那按理说是女用的。他分明自己也知道，只是为了图省事懒得去找。

过于粗壮的阴茎重新填塞进来顶得快斗一个趔趄。他里面被涂得过于滑也过于湿了一点，抽插间还能溅着液体。

这样进出自然是顺畅多了，可快斗只觉得被他撑得难受。阴茎半硬不硬地令他自己也不知道应该勉强自己做出迎合还是就让它这样。他不讨厌这个顾客但，啥时候私人的情绪有作用了？

快斗难免僵硬地撑着身子。“先、先生……”他想问——

“嘘——”青年轻轻在他肩膀后头吹气，“不想说话就不要说。你也不用叫我的名字。”

快斗惊异于那人先一步看出他的想法。之后实质他所做的不过是尽可能放软了身子，方便身后的人继续征伐。

顺着他的要求作出妥协，快斗把先前虚情假意的媚叫也变作沉着声音的粗喘。这让他听起来更像个男孩而不是在专门招待同性恋的酒吧打工的婊子。他不喜欢在风俗街去卖笑，尽管欺骗那里的管事自己业已成年对他而言不是难事。

如果那人想让他表现诚实他就把这当作一次约炮。反正对他来说只要最后能拿到钱就好。

手指压上他紧绷的会阴，快斗吓了一跳。随后抽插变得缓慢，这并不能让他放松。相反直到那只手逮上他垂在胯间的阴茎他整个人都激灵了一下。该死的，他想，他果然还是不能适应男人后面被操会爽这件事情。

新一好像执意想要让他有感觉，给他手淫的动作缠绵不去让他缩着腰想躲。拜托……为什么会有人想要摸MB的下体呢？他是不是有什么瞧不起别的男性性体征的自恋癖好……

被操到了……他身子猛地弹了一下，尽管他已经尽可能在克制这反应。

新一对在那个位置上挺动腰胯，在他耳边喃喃地说：“多少还是能从中获取出乐趣的身子呢……”那语调不似在交谈而仅仅是在做个汇报。

那人玩弄着他下身直到那里勃起发硬。快斗固然知道自己不能有他那个尺寸，但下身被他捏在掌心里摩擦挤压或者蹭弄，跟男人手掌的大小比起来实在让他感觉到羞辱。

他早不在意这个了，只是描绘一种情绪。他不觉得自己被男人插干到想射，但前列腺上的撞击是越过性欲而直接造使出射精冲动的一类东西。

快斗实在是觉得难受得紧。他努力去夹后穴里出入的东西，他现在几乎能分辨出这个形状了。中段稍微偏粗但头部尤其大，男人先就已经让他用口腔连同喉管好好感受过。

他不再每次都捅到底。退出去一点但反复挤压前列腺让快斗没多久就泄出来。比起快感更多的是心理兼有一部分生理上的不适。他没怎么这样被动泄精过。眉头皱得很紧。男人甚至硬生生忍过他里面绞得最厉害的那阵子，又多操了他好几分钟才在他里面尽兴。

他看起来身体素质真是好得很。快斗不无埋怨地想到。他侧着身子趴在自己都嫌不够干净的床上，偷瞄着只是微微喘着气的今夜的金主。所以他这样的人为什么会到这种地方来嫖娼？果然是对小孩有什么特殊兴趣吗？

他管不着。

做之前男人就把上衣也脱了。他发现那人喉结锁骨一片看起来确实很性感，比线条分明的胸腹肌肉有味道。不过快斗很难说自己对男人女人有多少那方面兴趣。人们不是应该和自己喜欢的人做爱吗？

不过还好不是，不然他也讨不了这口饭吃。他对自己闷笑。伏下脸的时候没有注意到身后看不见的位置里青年流露出微笑并用舌头舔了自己嘴唇。

“你是不是该主动一点？”新一问他道。

“你想怎么做？”不问姓名的话，快斗真的不知道该问他什么。

他爬起来转过身，坐在床上。溅湿的下身和淌着精液的穴口都没能令他厌恶起来。

对面的人脸上露出饶有兴味的神色，问他说：“你今天射过几次了？”

快斗对他投向自己下体的目光视而不见。他来这里学会的第一件事如果不是习惯于让人看见自己的裸体，可能就是跟管事的人算账。

“这是第三次。”他撒了谎。

其实是第一次。但他本身不是强欲的人。如果金主念在他体能有限的份上能少折腾他，必定是一件好事。

那人脸上的笑容在加深。“去拿一根尿道插棒来。”

什么？快斗诧异地瞪大了眼。

青年继续道：“不伤害的话，要加多少钱？再多一倍，够不够？”

快斗不介意把防备写在脸上。他没这么近牵涉到风险过，他为什么要在睡一晚上的对象身上花这么多钱？

但那人的笑容没有丝毫的变化，他沉默了许久，一边起身折返回去床头的柜子里面拿，一边回答道：“不用。一般的价钱不到你原来的开价。你已经买下了。”他控制着声音尽量显得冷静，却忍不住在看清柜子里东西的情形时狠狠撇了下嘴。该死的。

他拿出的东西包括消毒的用具。他还不是很放心被店里的东西直接插入。准备好之后他仍然死瞪着它，把他交给男人的手都是僵直的。

“哦？只有这个么。”男人询问的语气透露出他态度上的轻率。快斗想说，可以的话我也不想用？但某种执拗令他保持了沉默。

男人用左手握住他下体揉搓着使那里硬立起来。快斗有些意外地发现他两只手的动作几乎是相似的流畅，不像普通人总会有惯用手和非惯用手的零星区别。

有一点勃起之后男人特地叮嘱了他一句不要动。但就算快斗并非接触过这个他也应该知道吧。

男人让他对坐在他面前为他塞入，插棒先前在倒在小手盆里的润滑液中泡过一下，表面浮凸的沟壑容了好多水。但跟男人的阴茎有些相似之处——快斗没好气地承认道——，直径太粗以至于刮擦得尿道内里轻微发疼。

那毕竟是金属的棒子，插到底也还是疼。快斗出了一后背的冷汗，甚至沿着鬓角滑下来一颗。

新一有些不舍他难过的样子，替他握着被迫站立的阴茎抚慰了两下使他适应，少年叉着腿，一副任人把玩的样子，小腹却紧绷。不用说他后背也是绷紧的，这样子根本不可能让他放松下来。新一抓过润滑剂的瓶子往他硬起的下身倒了一泼，有些液体顺着茎身包裹的插棒倒流进去了，表面的浮凸存在沟壑就是起到这样的作用。他最后对着自己的下身多涂抹了一点，让少年躺倒在床上，又一次挺身进入了他。

男孩的双腿分到不到直角，没有刻意地盘上他的腰也没有在床单上胡乱踢蹬。新一感到些微的好笑。他的确没有买到过像他这样躺得像一具尸体一般的MB。是尿道被撑开得实在是太痛了吗？没关系，他一会儿会让他爽的。

快斗不确定是否应该抬手去抱着他，但就像叫男人的名字一样，或许“他不想就不用”。

 “别迎合我。”男人道。一手把他肩膀推按至平躺，利索地凑上前来吻他。快斗在思考那人这么做是什么意思，想让他假装成处子么？但接吻又不是难事，他会还是不会实在很容易看出来。他只好完全不移动舌头，任由他亲着。感觉到他喜欢含着，舌尖略略勾起来一点舔。比起那些喉交爱好者来说很温和了。比起这个倒是他转而放在快斗下腹偏侧面的手更令他难过一点。

那个位置很痒，他有些急，想让新一把手从那地方拿开。正伸手去拨他，含着尿道棒的铃口被空着的另一只手蹭了一下，他顿时忍不住叫出来。本来里面塞着东西，就很想让人摸了，还尽碰些敏感的地方。他本来是尿道在刺激下想要缩紧，却连带着缩紧了后面的通路。当然，并不真的能够紧缩。对方的大家伙还死死卡在里面，快斗再怎么样也不过是把它吮得更服贴罢了。

男人突然地操在他能产生感觉的地方，他不知是吓的还是，小腿在床垫上勾了一下，在脚跟底下短暂地压出一个凹痕。男人开始对着那地方不紧不慢地顶弄，他立时有些气闷。鼻子里想要发出哼声，不太乐意、还是宁可张嘴咽气，有些窒着自己。男人有意要碾他前列腺，快斗有些厌烦地想道，自己被他这样按着，好像被按在案板上的鱼。

“我不会拿出来，你想射的话，还是可以射。”男人对他道。

快斗不太明白，插棒的用途不就是制止他射精么？

他脸上划过的疑问神色被新一尽收眼底。相较的年长者没让自上而下投下的阴影掩饰嘴边的笑意，加快了插干的节奏。

 

-TBC-


	2. 【新快】浪漫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是人家*快新*搞事八十分的词梗，被我拿来用（）虽然关键词投稿也是我自己emmm总之侵删吧！（估计都不会有人看到orz）  
> 很短，前因后果没有。随便写写（开开车）

今天就是快斗18岁的生日了。早就正式搬到新一公寓的他被工藤带去外面吃的晚餐。西式的。似乎有几分正式。快斗没费心去想，不管外表多么华贵的东西，他只要抓住事情的本质就行了。他的金主这次连他“不懂浪漫”都懒得说，反倒在他用手指在盛着橙汁的大肚玻璃杯表面划着玩儿时，十分现实地道出了禁止他分一杯红酒的决定。

现役的警察先生举止得体仪表宜人，快斗托着腮在思考此情此景下向他抛去一个媚眼是否来得得当。

可惜他不会。

反正重头戏还在后面。

刚进家门他就扑上去抽了新一的领带咬他的嘴，接着被也跟着向30岁迈进的家伙麻利地剥了个光扔到床上做了两个回合。快斗一边咬牙感叹他如今的合法监护人腰力还行，一边忍也忍不住还是不想忍地呻吟连连。

有点刺激，他承认道。快斗仰躺在床上同新一正面相向，对方单抓着他两只脚踝举到超过肩膀的高度。这使得他后腰稍微悬空，以方便那人自上而下往里操的动作，但由于无处固定，他整个人都随着工藤的狠顶前后摇摆。快斗努力把手撑在头顶，他本就没空抚慰自身，这下又隔得更远。

他心想要不就这样吧，后面都被他捅得麻木了，或者应该说适应了。成年者这样频繁进出跟打桩似的，他竟发骚一般地拧着腰去迎合。

好热，即使裸着上身、没有接触到他的身体也仿佛有多余的热量被吸收了，他射过两次的下体昂扬地挺立着，有些晃悠但明确地积蓄着射精的冲动。

有些……超过……“啊——！”他喊了一声。新一肏在他受不了的地方，他还以为自己就要射了，但感觉有所不一样。热意上涌，快斗在重复被顶对位置的时候发出哼声。“别、……慢点……”他哀求道，但那言辞落在自己耳朵里，简直跟平常表意模糊的叫床没什么两样，虽然这一次是真的想让他停一下。

又连着被碾了两三次，他终于忍不住哭了起来，温热的泪水自眼睫间涌出，身体却爽得发抖。他克制不住地一直叫新一的名字，没有遮住脸。对方懂他的意思，直到他射精都一直没有停下。

又不是真的哭，不至于做完还停不下来。快斗溅了自己一肚子，已经有些稀薄的白。之后感觉到他结结实实地泄了一管在他肠子里面，但还记得马上帮他放平退开了，这个深度应该还用不着非得要清洗里面。

成年者对他的状态仅仅做了表面上的查看，他倒也宁可事情是这样。

用手背摸掉眼泪，撑身坐起来，念了一句：“新一。”

他自从跟工藤更改了关系后就总以名字叫他。没大没小的事他总是乐在其中，尤其是对他。

工藤没理他，简单应了一声，让他歇会儿，转头走出去了。

好嘛，他心想，又是去抽事后烟去了。为了家里未成年的身体健康，实际上高度自律但唯独生活不检点的某人对抽烟的频率和地点都做了很严格的划定。

腰确实有点软，但还没到第二天会起不来的程度。快斗试了试感觉自己耐力良好，就爬起来捡了一件衬衫披着，跟出去找那个大人了。

所说的大人坐在阳台边的飘窗上。只有下身套着裤子，脖子上还看得见快斗刚才留下的咬痕。看到他出来也见怪不怪，只是在他靠过来的时候把剩下的半根烟摁在烟灰缸里，熄灭了。

快斗坐到他腿上去吻他。还披着他的衣服，十分主动，再来的意味非常明显，新一看他的眼神像在问他是不是吃错药了。快斗居高临下地求吻，还把手掌反握在他因为抬起而突露出喉结的脖颈处。同死人和罪犯打交道惯了的警官先生久违地没被他撩到这么火起过，单手在快斗屁股上托了一把，把人抱起来往浴室走去。

得了便宜的某人表示这还不算什么，不过是一种成年人的“浪漫”罢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah，我真的喜欢操哭斗斗[奔哭——


End file.
